


In the Library

by DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor



Series: The Adventures of Achilles and Patroclus [2]
Category: Greek Mythology
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor/pseuds/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patroclus wants to study, Achilles has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Library

“Achilles!” Patroclus as the blond vanished underneath to table, only to reappear between Patroclus’ legs. “What’re you doing?”  
“What do you think?” He reached for the button of Patroclus’ jeans.  
Patroclus slapped his hands away, “No. Not here.”  
“But I’m bored.” he whined.  
“I told you that I’d be studying here.”  
“Study at home.”  
Patroclus rolled his eyes, “You’ll walk around the house naked and then we’ll end up fucking on the couch.”  
Achilles smiled, “I always win.” He reached again to unbutton Patroclus’ jeans.  
“Achilles, I have a test in two days. I really need to study.”  
Achilles rolled his eyes, “Blah blah blah.” He rubbed Patroclus’ crotch.  
Patroclus clenched his jaw, trying to read about the endocrine system and trying to ignore the growing hardness in his jeans. His jaw unclench as a small whine escaped his throat, “There are people around.” He whispered.  
“We’re in the very back. C’mon, wouldn’t it be hot?”  
Patroclus looked around, they were in the back of the library which was emptying out for the day. “I guess.”  
Achilles smiled and unbuttoned Patroclus’ jeans, and stroked Patroclus’ clothed cock. Patroclus moaned softly, Achilles reached into Patroclus’ boxers and pulled his cock out. “God, I missed this.” Patroclus grabbed the seat of the chair as Achilles’ warm mouth wrapped around his cock, his tongue teasing the head of his cock.  


Patroclus’ head fell back as Achilles’ head bobbed up and down, he moaned louder than he intended when his cock touched the back of Achilles’ throat. Achilles hummed around his cock as he slid back up. He slid his mouth down Patroclus’ length again, Patroclus looked around cautiously, they were safe.  
Achilles’ hands ran up his legs and underneath his shirt. Patroclus ran a hand through Achilles’ hair and he thrust in Achilles’ mouth. “Kiss me, please.” Patroclus begged. Achilles pushed the chair back and pressed his lips to Patroclus’.  
Their tongues were hot and the kiss was sloppy, Achilles’ lips were soft and Patroclus gently bit the plump lower lip. Achilles moaned, as his hands ran over Patroclus’ nipples. “Fuck. I need to fuck you.”  
“Do it.” Patroclus whispered.  


“Get on the table.” Achilles growled.  
Patroclus shoved his books and notes out of the way, Achilles stood up and stretched. He couldn’t believe he was going to have sex with Achilles in the library. They hadn’t done anything like this before, it was kinda hot, Patroclus had to admit. It was even hotter when Achilles took his shirt off revealed his toned body. He put the shirt next to Patroclus. “Fuck.” Patroclus whispered.  
Achilles pulled Patroclus’ jeans and boxers off and tossed them on the ground. Achilles spread Patroclus’ legs and pulled him into another kiss. He kissed Patroclus’ neck and lifted up his shirt and kissed down his shirt. He sucked on Patroclus’ cock and then lifted Patroclus’ legs and his eyes widened, “You dirty boy.” He smiled mischeviously.  
Achilles grabbed the end of the dildo and slowly pulled it out of Patroclus and then pushed it back in resulting in a dirty moan from Patroclus. He repeated the process until his boyfriend was whimpering on the table. “Ngh—I need—give me you—“  
“What do you want?”  
“Your cock.”  
Achilles pulled the dildo out of Patroclus’ hole and unbuttoned his jeans. He pushed his jeans and boxes down to his knees. His huge cock swung out of his jeans. “Missed this?” Achilles asked when he saw Patroclus’ face.  
“Fuck yeah.”  
Achilles put Patroclus’ legs and pressed the tip of his cock against Patroclus’ hole. “Do it. I’m ready.”  
“If I hadn’t made the move would you have?”  
“Well, I was going to take you home and then ride you until you came for being so nice and patient.”  
Achilles stopped, “What? Really?” He reached his jeans, Patroclus sat up at stopped him.  
“Who says I can’t do both? Now fuck me.”  


Achilles grabbed Patroclus’ thighs and moaned as he slowly slid into Patroclus. Patroclus’ notes were being crinckled in his hands as Achilles slowly filled him. Once Achilles was buried to the hilt, he leaned over and kissed Patroclus. He grabbed a sheet of paper and stuffed it into Patroclus mouth and then he thrust hard into Patroclus whose moans were muffled by the paper.  
Achilles pulled fully out of Patroclus and slid fully back into him. He bit the meat of Patroclus’ shoulder to muffle his moans. He continued the thrust into his boyfriend while Patroclus’ moans were starting to get louder. Patroclus reached for his cock and pumped in time with Achilles’ thrust. He spit the paper and and came with a shout, his shirt stained with white. Achilles thrust hard and he collapsed over Patroclus as he spilled inside of him.  
Panting, he kissed Patroclus and he smiled, “Fuck babe.” Achilles said once their eyes met.  
“Excuse me!” They heard a voice next to them shout.  
“Oh fuck.” Patroclus said as the librarian looked at them in shock.  
Achilles pulled out of Patroclus and quickly pulled his jeans up, “Let’s go. Hurry!”  
Patroclus, red in the face, quickly pulled his jeans and boxers on and grabbed his textbook and notebook and they hurried out. “Achilles! Your shirt!” Patroclus said as they got out of the library.  
“I’m not going back!” They ran back towards their apartment. Once they got to the door they burst out laughing.  
“That was great.” Patroclus wrapped his arms around Achilles and pressed a kiss.  
“Now, about your other offer.” Achilles said.  
“Unlock the door.” Patroclus said.


End file.
